Amaya's Story
by Hanyuu-Bunny
Summary: Pein is tired of having other members clean up after eachother around the base. So he decides to have Hidan and Kakuzu to get someone who can.
1. What a Kakuzu has to do

Pein sighed as he sat in his leaderly swiryl chair. He has been thinking about having someone to clean up after the Akatsuki. It has been very messy lately around the base. Konan was busy working

with the duties that he had assigned her, and no one else would agree to clean up the base everyday for him.

**Pein's P.O.V**

' This cofee is very hot.' I frowned. I looked at my reflection in my cofee. " Deidara! Kakuzu! " I yelled. After a while of waiting they came running in. " Yes, Leader-sama? " Deidara came walking

towards a chair in my office. Kakuzu, suprisingly wasn't wearing any masks to cover his face. All you can see is stitches. EVERYWHERE. " You needed something Leader-sama? " Kakuzu said louder than

Deidara to wake me up. I looked up at him. Deidara did the same. "AHHHHHHH! " He screamed at the top of his lungs like a little girl. Kakuzu glared at Deidara. " Shut up. " he said calmly. " I want to ask

you two a question. " They looked at me with intrest. " Do you know anyone who can clean up really well in your village? " Deidara looked at me sadly. " I can't go back there anymore. " He looked at

Kakuzu.

**Kakuzu's P.O.V **

I sighed in defeat. " I do know someone. She is very young though. " Pein folded his arms as he swung around in his chair with a frown. " How old is she? " he asked,

not paying any attention to me. "She is twelve years old Leader-sama." He stopped his chair. " I want you and Hidan to get her Kakuzu. " He turned his chair to face the wall so we know we can leave.

Deidara smirked as he left. "Good luck, Kakuzu. "


	2. Running

**Midnight-Bunny: I didn't say anything before but this story has some yaoi in some chapters. It's not this one, but look out for it!**

**

* * *

**

**Kakuzu's P.O.V**

I usually would be angry at Pein for making me do this again, but today was different. That little girl was like the sister I never had. I wish I could go back without Hidan though. He'll complain all the

way there.

_On the way..._

" KAKUUZUU! Why do we have to go pick up this little- " I covered his mouth. " I don't care what you say, I don't care about how you feel, just DON'T call her names. " I put my hand down and

continued walking. Hidan pouted and crossed his arms. " What's her name any ways? " I closed my eyes and thought. After a while I gave up. " I honestly don't remember Hidan. " He looked at me

angrily. " How don't you remember her name? " I felt my face getting red. " HIDAN DO YOU KNOW HOW FREAKIN LONG IT'S BEEN? " I screamed. He raised his hands up to defend himself. "Sorry, I just

thought you knew the little...I mean...her name.

_After what seems like years..._

**Hidan's P.O.V**

I glared at as we went throughout his old village. I don't even know the girl, her name, or what she looks like because of this idiot. I blinked for a second. " Eh? Why did you stop? " He stared at a girl

with dark brown eyes, dark brown hair, and jeans with a blue shirt that was working at a old house wide-eyed. I closed my eyes until I heard footsteps fading. I chased after him. " Kakuzu! " The girl

turned her head at the noise, ignoring the fact she had to finish her chores.

**Amaya's P.O.V**

A blush was completely shown on my face as Kakuzu ran towards me. I remember when I was little and he would hold me. I was only three, but my memory of him is very strong. " K-Kakuzu-

san? " I said as he hugged me. I closed my eyes as a smile spread on my face. ' He's back. ' I opened them again when he let go. " Do you want to come with me? " he asked kneeling down. My

blush grew larger as he held out his hand. " U-um... I sorta have to work here... " He pulled down the mask that covered his face. " You sorta have to work? Or you don't? " I turned to look at the

house, then looked back at him. Then I ran inside.


	3. Fights

**Kakuzu's P.O.V**

My face fell. How could she?I really didn't think she would run away...

**Hidan's P.O.V**

I felt bad for Kakuzu. She just ran away without even trying to think about how he would feel. " Kakuzu...It's alright. We could just go- " "No! " The girl came back with a suitcase in her hand. Kakuzu

smiled and picked her up. " Come on. " he said, as he put her over his shoulder. I took the blue suitcase and watched how the girl blushed at the action Kakuzu had made. " Heh. " I smirked as we

walked back towards home. " Hey, girl. " She jumped a little when I woke her from her little moment. " Y-yes? " she said softly. " What's your name? " I asked curiously. She smiled at me. " My name is

Amaya. " she said happily. Then she tried her best to talk to me without really saying anything outloud." Don't tell Kakuzu-san... but … I really like him. " I walked quicker to come near her. " I can tell. " I

said loudly. I walked right in front of Kakuzu and burped in his face. He started to cough and he dropped

Amaya on the ground. " WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU HIDAN! " he yelled at the top of his lungs. I walked away as Amaya giggled at the very random scene." Stuff. " I mumbled.

**Amaya's P.O.V**

He is so CUTE! I'm laughing so hard my stomach hurts! " Ka-Kakuzu-san is that really necessary? " I asked, watching him choke on the ground. He could barely talk. " I-I ca-can't breathe! I inhaled it!

*cough cough* " I laughed even harder. He can't be serious. You always take in someone's nasty breath. He pulled my arm down so he can get up. I got really excited at that moment. He was so close

to me! I missed being so close to him.

**Kakuzu's P.O.V**

I swore I lost a heart. Hidan's breath is horrible. It's so disgusting that I saw the leaves on a tree that we stood near start to fall off. " I'm really sorry Amaya., " I said as I got up from the ground. " I

didn't mean to drop you. It's just that my idiot of a partner tries to murder me in the most horrifying of ways constantly. " She stood up as well. " I understand Kakuzu. " she said with a smile. "I don't

get how she you can be so nice to me. If I was dropped on the ground the way you were I would've killed the person who was carrying me. " She giggled at me. " Don't worry Kakuzu-san. I'm really

just hiding my true feelings. Right now I want to kick you in a place so hard- " Hidan came back over to where we were and placed a hand over her mouth. " I think for now you should stick to

being nice. Good girls don't threaten people like that. " She bit Hidan's hand. H.A.R.D. " Then she gave a him _very_ innocent smile. " Who said I was good? " she told him in a sweet voice. I smirked at

him. " She got you. " He glared at me. " Shut up. "

**Amaya's P.O.V **

Later on as time went by it started getting dark. Kakuzu and Hidan decided that we should take a break. Actually, Hidan started complaining that my suitcase was bothering him, so Kakuzu decided

that we should stop. It was a very good thing that I brought some clothes with me. I really didn't want to sleep in the same old stuff I was working, and walking in. We soon started to find a place

that we could stay in for a while. As Kakuzu got us a room we all could stay, Hidan and I focus on what food we wanted to eat for dinner.

**Hidan's P.O.V **

" I really don't see why Kakuzu made me go with you. " I told the girl angrily. She looked at me and raised a brow. " Why, you don't like me? " She put her hands on her hips. " You bit me! Why

would I like you! " She stomped her foot. " Because I'm lovable! " Kakuzu turned around and glared at us. " That sure didn't sound like any conversation about food. " Amaya looked at me with

her mysterious looking eyes. " He started it! " she pointed. My eyes widened. " No, she did! " I yelled back. " CHILDREN! " Kakuzu loudly yelled in our ears. " What is wrong with you two? Last

time I checked, we ARE in public. We also ARE NOT 5 year olds who feel like telling on eachother,beacause the other is annoying you! Now let's go to our room, and act like none of this even

happened. Ok? " Amaya and I nodded at him. " Kk Kakuzu-kun! " She said grabbing his arm and sticking her tongue out at me. Kakuzu watched this and shook his head." I told you to stop Amaya."

He took his arm back and walked further up the stairs. I walked closer to Amaya. " That's what you get. " I whispered in her ear. She pouted. " Whatever, Hidan. "


	4. Food

**Midnight-Bunny: YAOI ALERT! YAOI ALERT!

* * *

**

Amaya's P.O.V

I knew what I was going to do as soon as I got into that room we had to stay in. I was going to take a shower, get dressed, and go to sleep. I didn't want to be bothered, I didn't want to talk to

anyone. I just hopefully would get a shared bed with Kakuzu and go on with my life. I mean I think Hidan's cute and all, but he's annoying. I can't deal with that.

**Kakuzu's P.O.V**

I was scared as I got into that room. There was only two beds. That means I had to share one with Hidan, or Amaya. OR! I could just get them to share one themselves. OH YEAH! " Alright you guys,

so this is how we are going to do this. Amaya, Hidan stand in the doorway with me. " We all

sqeezed into the doorway. " Whoever gets to that first bed right there, " I pointed. " Get's to sleep by themselves tonight. "

**Amaya's P.O.V **

I was going to get that bed. I got nice and ready for it.

**Hidan's P.O.V**

" So, no matter what happens,as long as you can get to the bed, it's yours. " I asked Kakuzu. He nodded at me. " Ready, Set ….GO! " We all started to run, but before those idiots can get anywhere

close, I pushed them. I jumped on the bed and looked at those to on the floor. Kakuzu had one leg in the air making it look like it was going over Amaya, and she was right on top of Kakuzu, with her

face as red as Sasori's hair. Kakuzu sat up, making Amaya slide down. " HIDAN YOU IDIOT! " he screamed.

**Amaya's P.O.V**

I-I was on top of Kakuzu. N-now were closer than before. " Kakuzu-san. " I whispered. He looked

down at me.

**Kakuzu's P.O.V**

Amaya was staring straight at my chest, and was completely frozen. "Oh, sorry. " I got up and picked her up. " You alright now? " I asked her. She nodded her head slowly. I turned her around.

" How about you go take a shower alright? " She got back into focus and grabbed her stuff. " Ok. " she said as she walked into the bathroom.

After Amaya walked into the bathroom Hidan and I finished our argument. Later on though, we calmed down and I started reading. I was reading this book at the base, and thought that I should bring

it with me just in case I get bored. I was so right for doing that. I looked back at Hidan and remembered something that we haven't yet figured out. " Hidan. " I looked at him from my bed. " Yeah? " he

said, taking his attention away from the T.V. " What do you want for dinner? " I asked. He dropped the T.V remote and smiled at me. I raised a brow. " Hidan, what are you doing? "I

asked. He came over and sat next to me. " I'm telling you what I want! " he told me trying to read my book. I brought my guard down. " Ok, what do you want. " He came closer and whispered in my

ear. " You. " At that very second Amaya stepped out of the bathroom " What? " We both said at the same time. " I said Tofu! " Amaya put her hands on her hips." You said tofu? " Hidan nodded.

Amaya walked back into the bathroom and closed the door. " Mmhmm. " As soon as she was gone I started arguing with Hidan. " You know you did not say tofu! " I whispery yelled at him. He

laughed at me. " Of course I didn't! " he whispered back. " But I'm serious, I love me some tofu. " he said in a regular voice. I looked at him curiously." Yeah, Ok. But I don't care what you said or

not! You better not be feeling all mushy about me! "I whispery yelled again. " He looked me in the eye and said, " I DO NOT feel all mushy about you. But, you do know what I do feel? " Hidan asked

me putting his hand on my shoulder. I got a little scared. "I feel like you...like someone we know. " I let my fear fall. I thought he was going to talk about us! Not someone we kn-AMAYA? " YOU THINK I

LIKE A- " he covered my mouth. " Shh. I think she can hear us. " I took his mouth off my hand. " She can't hear us! She's washing her hair! " Hidan put his ear to the wall and heard the water running. "

Oh. " I pulled his arm so he can look at me. " I can't believe you! I don't like her! She's just a child! " he gave me a serious face and shrugged. " HIDAN! " he laughed. " I know, I know. " I nodded my

head agreeing with him. " Yeah,Yeah. "

_Four hours later..._

We were all starting to get tired of each other, so we decided to go to sleep. I had my back facing Amaya. I didn't want Hidan to get the idea that I like her again. It's not possible for me to like a

child. I'm freaking 91 years old! There is 79 years keeping us apart! There is no way that I could...right?

**Amaya's P.O.V**

As I was going to sleep, I noticed that Kakuzu was acting weird. I moved closer to him. " K-kakuzu-kun? " I whispered loud enough for him to only hear. He turned around and looked at me. " Is

everything ok? " I asked. He gave me a small smile. " Yeah, everythings fine Amaya. " Hidan suddenly got up and said, " I think I'm going to take a walk. " and left. Kakuzu turned on the lights

in the room and started to talk to me again. Before he talked, he sighed and made a sad face. " Amaya,...I want you to be completely honest with me, " I started to get worried. ' What was he

going to ask? ' he put a hand on my face and asked me, " Do you like me? " I blushed and covered my face with the sheets. " Y-yes. " I whispered very softly. He sighed once again. " Amaya...Hidan

thinks I like you, and I know this may make you sad but Idon't like you in that way. So, I was wondering If you can help me with that problem? " I got up from under the sheets. " Y-yeah...I

guess so. " Kakuzu still looked sad . " Amaya, " I looked up at him. " Please don't be sad. " he told me. But how could I? He just admitted to me that he doesn't like me at all. At least not as much

as I do with him. I started to cry. It wasn't fair! I couldn't see a thing. I didn't want to. I just wanted to keep my eyes closed. Never open them again. I soon started to regret saying that though. I didn't

notice that Kakuzu was getting closer. When he did though,my tears stopped. My heart stopped actually. My eyes widened and my blush began to start up again. K-Kakuzu is kissing me? ME?

I immediately started to go insane. My face was so red I swore that it matched the blood that ran through me. When Kakuzu let go all I could do is look up at his amazing face. Now I never wanted to

look away. Not even if my life depended on it.


	5. Hate and Friends

**Hidan's P.O.V**

The next day I thought I was going crazy. Aamya was being mushier than usual near Kakuzu. I got really worried that something happened when I was gone. I didn't really mean what I said about

the Amaya thing. That was just to cover up what I really meant. He was getting mad at me for saying that I wanted him for dinner so... yeah. I had to make up an excuse.

" Kakuzu -san? " I looked at him from my bed. " Yeah? " he answered from his book. "I have something to ask you. " He looked at me curiously and put down his book. " What now Hidan? " he

asked. I sighed and lowered my hopes. " Never mind Kakuzu. " I turned my back towards him. " N-no! What did you want to say? I turned back around. He was standing right in front of me now. He

was begging me to tell him what I was feeling. I have been wanting him do to something like this for a while. Now that I got the attention I wanted though, I realize I don't want it anymore. He really

just made me upset.

**Kakuzu's P.O.V**

Did I do something wrong? Why is he suddenly acting like this? " Hidan why don't you just tell me what's on your mind? " I beg. He gives me another sad frown. " It's because you made me. If

you would just be nice to me for once, maybe then I won't keep things like this to myself. " Amaya came out of the bathroom, ( FINALLY! ) and asks, " What kind of things? " she comes to Hidan's

bed and sits down. " Hidan you alright? " He sighs and nods his head, then walks into the bathroom. " I give up! " I yell to Amaya and lay down on his bed. She does the same. " What's

wrong with him? " she asks me. I fixed the mask on my face. " I wish _I _knew! " I can't figure this out!

**Amaya's P.O.V**

Why is he worrying so much? Then all of a sudden, he blinked. Just layed there staring. He sat upright and looked at me. " I'm the

problem. I'm the reason why he feels like that. I made him upset. " I moved closer to him. Huh? How could _my_ Kakuzu be the problem? Didn't he just try to fix it? " But-but how are you the problem? " I

asked. " I...I was being a bad friend. My attitude set him off. " Then he got up and left the room. " Aw, come on! No one's going to stay in here with Amaya? " I got up and knocked on the

bathroom door. " Hidan-san? A-are you ok? " I ask, waiting for a response. I wait a while. Nothing. He won't even speak to me.

**Hidan's P.O.V**

I listen to Amaya trying to speak to me. Should I say something back? I mean, she didn't do anything to me...today. Kakuzu's still probably out there though. I don't want to speak to him. Not

until we at least go back home. That's when I'll forgive him. I can't really stay mad at him for very long any ways. We share a room so...he'll end up talking to me and I'll end up talking to him. " Y-

yes Amaya? "

**Amaya's P.O.V**

My eyes widened. Hidan spoke! " I-I just want to know if you were ok. Is everything alright between you and Kakuzu? "

**Hidan's P.O.V**

I didn't know what to tell her. " I... I just got upset at him. He always has an attitude for no reason. So... I gave up. " I opened the door. " Alright? " I asked her. She smiled at me and gave me a hug. "

I understand Hidan-kun. " I hugged her back. She was being nice to me, so I decided to return it. I couldn't believe that Amaya was acting this way. I thought she hated me.

**Kakuzu's P.O.V**

As soon as I walked back into the room, I see Hidan and Amaya hugging. Didn't they hate each other? Why all of a sudden are they so friendly? " Um...Hidan? " They let go of each other

and looked at me. Hidan gave me a angry face and said, " _What now, Kakuzu?_ " I frowned. " I want to apologise for what I said. I didn't mean to make you upset. I was- " Hidan walked over to me and

whispered in my ear, " Let's talk about this later. When she's not here. " Then he walked outside. Good thing that mask was still there. I was blushing like crazy for some reason as he spoke. Amaya

looked at me and waited. After a while I gave my attention to Amaya. " Hm?...Oh yeah. Amaya let's get ready to leave. " She nodded, got her suitcase, and left.. I buttoned up my cloak and got out the

room.

**Hidan's P.O.V**

I couldn't wait until we got to the base. I just wanted to take off this cloak, lay down on my bed, and watch some more T.V. I got taken away from my dreamland of home when Amaya poked

me. She pulled my arm down so she can speak. " Is Kakuzu ok? " she whispered in my ear. I looked over to where Kakuzu was wallking. He was as far away from us as he could. Trying his best not to

pay any attention to us. I gave Amaya a sad smile. " I honestly don't know ok? " I stood up straight and kept on walking. I didn't want to think of being mad at, or talking to Kakuzu right now. I know

she cares about him, so I decided to be caring for once. It actually felt good helping her out.

**Kakuzu's P.O.V**

I didn't want to be near them right now. It's just that I want to calm down. Not make the situation any worse than it already is. I wouldn't forgive myself if I made her cry again. It wasn't worth it.

**Amaya's P.O.V**

I got sad seeing Kakuzu act this way. " Hidan? "He looked down at me." Yeah? "he asked." I noticed over the years when Kakuzu still lived in the village. That he acted different when he was near his

friends or anyone like you. When he was near me he wouldn't act like that. He would be nice, caring, sweet- " Hidan raised his voice. " Ok! Ok! I get that you like all of that about him. " I smiled.

"I...I know you might not care about that stuff. But it means a lot to me...and I wish that he would be that same person I knew before. That same person who didn't yell, fuss or fight. " I stopped for a

second and looked at Hidan. He was looking at the clouds. " What did you and Kakuzu do when you were little? " he asked. I took a deep breath. " Kakuzu would talk about his day, and I would talk

about mine. Then we would play games like tag, or hide and seek. Then we would probably stop to watch some T.V. I would fall asleep soon, then he would leave. He was my babysitter then. " I put my

head up from the ground again to looked at Hidan. I blinked.' Huh? Where did he go? ' I turned around and looked at Kakuzu. He was pinned to a tree by Hidan. I didn't hear any yelling, no

cursing,nothing. I walked over to them and saw Hidan staring into Kakuzu's eyes. Just looking at him. I shivered. ' Creepy.. ' " Ummm...Hidan? " They both turned to look at me. " Hmm? " I looked at how

close Hidan was to _my_ Kakuzu. I didn't usually get jealous of everything else they did. But this was making me angry. " What are you doing? " I asked, trying to hide my anger the best I could. Hidan let

go of Kakuzu and started to walk away. " Nothing. " I looked at Kakuzu with an eyebrow raised and he did the same. " What did you tell him? " I tried to catch up to Hidan to avoid that question, but it

didn't work. Kakuzu caught me before I could run away. He came as close as Hidan just was to him and whispered in my ear, " Whatever you told him while I wasn't listening, I want you to tell me. Or

else I will make your life with the Akatsuki a living hell.


	6. Ruined Plans

**Hidan's P.O.V**

When Kakuzu and Amaya caught up with me, I felt something weird. They were acting differently. Kakuzu was looking really upset now. ' What did he do? ' Then I turned my attention to Amaya.

She looked worried. Scared almost. " Amaya? " she looked at me with fear, then at Kakuzu who was glaring at her. She tried her best not to say anything. " Y-yes? " I saw her shaking hands

shaking a bit. I got really curious. What happened when I walked away? Did Kakuzu hurt her? I stopped and turned completely towards them. " What happened back there? Did you hurt her

Kakuzu? " He stopped glaring at Amaya and started glaring at me. " What did_ she _tell you? " Amaya seemed to wince when Kakuzu said she. I raised an eyebrow. " She said that she missed

the way you were when you lived in that village. All sweet and crap like that. I asked her could she tell me what you did when you were living there, and she said you would tell her about your day,

she would do the same and then you guys would play. I mean, if I was 82 years old I wouldn't be playing tag with a three year old. "

**Kakuzu's P.O.V**

I looked at Hidan wide-eyed. ' Did Aamaya really say that about me? It is true that I did that but...really? I didn't want ANYONE to know that yet. ' I thought about what Hidan said before. I leaned as

close as I could to Amaya's ear. " You said I was _sweet_? " I backed up to watch her face grow red. Hidan laughed at her as she made her brown hair cover her face. I grabbed her arm so we can hurry

up and make it home. Hidan followed us after his laughing fit was over. At that moment, I regretted putting Amaya in front of me. Hidan had made his way behind me, and decided to talk about the

situation we had earlier. " Kakuzu I want you to know that I don't like your attitude. It won't get you anywhere if you keep it up. Before I left because of that. That's why I wouldn't speak to you. I may

had made nice with Amaya, but...If you want to be friends with me anymore... I think you should be more nicer to your me. " I shivered when he left. I didn't notice how close he was to my back until he

was gone. I stopped talking to myself when Amaya stopped walking. I tried to step backwards. " Amaya! Why did you stop? " She turned around and and tried her best not to look down. " I stopped

because Hidan told me to. He didn't want me to go any closer. " I looked ahead. ' Now I know why Amaya stopped. Hidan didn't want her to figure out exactly where the base was. So there is a brain

in there. '

**Amaya's P.O.V**

' Kakuzu! Why did you have to back up? I wanted so bad to do that for so long... NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID! You ruined everything... I started to fake cry, I put down my suitcase and put

myself onto Kakuzu's chest. " What are you doing? " he asked trying his best to pull me away. I fake cried even more...then I punched him. " Look what you did! You ruined my plans! " I felt him

getting mad at me. " So...what plans are we talking about? " I blushed red. " N-nothing... " He pulled me away from him. " Nothing? " I tried to cover it up. " Yeah, um.. my plans to eat some cereal! I'm

not hungry any more so, I can just forget about eating that! " he smirked at me. " Amaya I'll find out what plans you were talking about. Don't worry. " I pouted when he started to walk away. ' Meanie '


	7. Chapter 7

**Amaya's P.O.V**

' I was really scared when we got to their home. It was scary. Kinda dark too. ' " Where are we going? " I whispered in the dark. ' Hmm? Who's holding my hand? ' I tried to look over at

the person next to me. " Kakuzu? " He pushed me a little. " I'm here. " ' I'm holding Kakuzu's hand! Yay! ' I started to jump for joy, but then all I started to see was black. Everywhere.

**Hidan's P.O.V**

' I got really happy that Kakuzu told me to knock out Amaya. I wanted to do that to her the second I saw her. I was really glad that I got an actual opportunity to do that. She was starting to get

annoying again. Kakuzu told me he was going to take Amaya to Pein and tell him about how this stupid mission went. I mean really? Who sends two people to go get a girl that's going to end up being

a maid? He just go find someone off the street and get them? Well, I'm not going to think about this any more because I don't want to keep getting angry over nothing. Pein is just another reason that

I piss Kakuzu off all the time. Something stupid happens, I get annoyed, and I take it out on Kakuzu. Then he kinda does the same thing to me. I do something stupid to him, he gets annoyed, and then

he tries to kill me. It's actually fun. Having Kakuzu all over me. Just trying his best to kill me. Bringing me pleasure mixed in with all the pain. I wonder if he feels that sometimes. He is 91 after all. He has

been feeling all types of pain for years. ' When I got into my room I sat on my bed, took off my cloak, and turned on the T.V. ' Kakuzu said that I should really stop watching so much T.V. There's no need

to ruin my brain so often. ' I rolled my eyes. ' Yeah right, this is my only friend here besides Deidara. The only other annoying, young, and funny person here. Everyone else is either over 24,or so dull I

don't want to hang out with them. ( People like Itachi don't really hang out with people like Hidan. ) I got shocked when the door opened. Kakuzu came in and sat on his bed. He took off his cloak and

his shirt. I tried my best not to stare. ' K-Kakuzu... ' I stopped looking at him and looked at the opposite wall so he won't see my blush.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hidan's P.O.V**

I can't believe he just left me...oh well though. I'll just go take Amaya to Konan and leave her there.

**Amaya's P.O.V**

When I wake up, I see Hidan's face. He's holding me bridal style down a hallway. I try my best to be as loud as I can, but all I can do is whisper. " Hi-Hidan? " He looks down at me and keep walking. " Yeah Amaya? " I start to blush when

he let's me slip on the ground. ' Di-did his hand just ' " Amaya! " I turn around to see Hidan angry at me. " Are you listening! " I shake my head ' no. '

and he continues. " I said I'm going back to my room and you are going to stay with Konan. " I got sad inside. I really wish I could stay with him and Kakuzu for the night.

**Kakuzu's P.O.V**

When I came out of the bathroom again, no one was there. I decided to take a nap since I was

alone. Happily alone. Then someone opened the door. " What up Kakuzu! " My thoughts of having

a wonderful dream when I fell asleep suddenly disappeared. I started to get curiously happy when Hidan sat next to me. " Hello person who ruined my hopes of taking a nap." He smiled and started

to give me an apology hug. "Sorry Kuzu-kun! " I started smiling and hugged him back. " I forgive you. " I heard a knocking sound and I looked at the door. Konan was looking at us with a smile.

" Um...Kakuzu, Hidan? What are you doing? " I let go of Hidan and he let go of me. " Nothing... " I got up and went to the door. " Tell anyone and I'll kill you. " Konan laughed a bit. " Of course

Kakuzu. You know I won't. " Then she left. I closed the door after she walked away and sat back on my bed next to Hidan. " Kakuzu you alright? " I looked at Hidan happily. " I'm fine Hidan. " I gave

him a hug that was tighter than the last. He put his head on my chest and got comfortable. I smiled happily. ' Wait what the heck am I doing! ' I pushed Hidan off of me and shook my head.

" Hidan...I-I'm sorry. I didn't know what I was doing. " He started to move a little closer to me so I can pay some attention to him. When I looked at him though, he was sadder than before.

" Kakuzu? " It sounded like he was questioning himself, and then he got up and left the room. I felt kinda bad that I did that to him. I never really meant to hurt him. I just wasn't sure about what I was

doing. It's been a while since I ever held someone like that. Except Amaya when she was little. Children like her don't count.

**Sasori's P.O.V**

When I walked past Hidan today, I sensed something odd. I have never in my life, seen Hidan sad. He was always feeling happy, and loud. But not today. I turned around and went to go talk to him. I

poked his shoulder as he walked. " Hey Hidan, you alright? " He stopped walking towards the living room and turned around. I saw that he was sadly smiling at me. I frowned. " Something happened

between you and Kakuzu? " He nodded at me. " I was going to talk to Konan about it, ...but I guess I can tell you. " We started walking back to my room down the hall and talked about what

happened. I was kinda shocked what he told me first though. He likes Kakuzu. You would think someone as weird as Hidan would like Deidara, or Pein but... he likes Kakuzu. The person he

fights with the most? I opened the door to my room and sat on the bed. Deidara was playing with a puppet I made earlier. He said it was nice so I let him use it for a while. Hidan smiled when he saw

Deidara. " Hey Dei, can you please leave for a while? I have to talk to Sasori about something important. " Deidara smiled back and gave him a hug. " Seeya later then. " Then he left the room

with my puppet. " So Hidan what happened when you got mad at Kakuzu? " He sat down next to me on my bed and started to lean on my shoulder. He was whispering when he spoke to me. " We

were hugging for a little while, and then Konan came by and asked what we were doing. He got up, threatened her, then she left. Then he went back near me and gave me another hug. When he

realised what he was doing he roughly pushed me off. " He stopped leaning on me and then he started crying. " That ! " I put a hand on his shoulder and tried to calm him down. " Hidan,

it's alright if your angry but try not to take it out on anyone ok? " He shook my hand away. " Shut up! " He left the room angrily without saying another word.

**Konan's P.O.V**

I was washing the dishes in the kitchen when he came in. Hidan came in as angry as ever walked up to Amaya. He whispered something in her ear and then walked away. For some reason though,

she followed him. They went outside to the backyard awkwardly. I ignored it and kept washing the dishes. Then I heard screaming a few seconds later from the window. I dropped the plate in my

hand and it fell on the floor. I didn't do anything but stare at the wall. I couldn't move. All I heard was someone screaming repeatedly. The rest of the men that were near the window in the kitchen,

or the living room started running towards the noise. I kinda felt helpless. I did nothing but stand there. Fear was holding me back.

**Kakuzu's P.O.V**

I was reading when I heard her screams. Amaya was screaming at the top of her lungs outside in the backyard of the base. I jumped out the window leaving my book behind as I searched for her.

When I found her I saw a few of the other member's outside with Hidan and Amaya. " Amaya! " I yelled as loud as I could. Hidan was hurting Amaya. He had his scythe in the air, right over her.

Then I saw a bright flash of blood on a tree. All of the other members, Tobi, Deidara, Itachi, and Zetsu were watching. I got angry at them all. How could they just stand there? " What are you guys doing? Why aren't you helping her.

Zetsu looked back at me with a calm face. Hidan said to leave him alone or he'll kill us all in his sleep. " Deidara looked at me with a worried face and said, " He also told us he doesn't care If he gets kicked out of the Akatsuki either. " I

ran past the four of them and pushed Hidan. " ! " Surprisingly he left me to do what I wanted. I picked up bloody Amaya and brought her back inside. When I looked down at her, her eyes were dull, and her hair was mixed with a dark

red. I didn't see anyone near by when I got inside. All I saw was Konan staring at the wall frightened." Konan? " She twitched a little, then looked at me. " Yes? " Her hands shook and one fell to her heart when she saw Amaya. " She

looks dead! " She yelledloudly. Pein came down the hallway towards the kitchen with a worried look. " What's going on?... " He looked at me, then at Konan who was laying on the sink for support. She was so scared, I thought she was

going to leave the room.


	9. Chapter 9

**Midnight-Bunny: It takes me FOREVERS to get these chapters the way I want them! Annndd! Kakuzu's thoughts at dee ending is kinda the same as mine everyday.

* * *

**

Hidan's P.O.V

' I didn't mean to hurt Amaya. It's just that Kakuzu made me so angry that I didn't know what I was doing at all. It doesn't matter though. Now that I almost killed Amaya, I have to go find out what my

punishment is from Pein. I hope he doesn't give me something stupid like clean the basement for that girl. '

**Konan's P.O.V**

I can't believe Hidan! " Why would he take out all his anger on Amaya? " I yelled at Sasori. " She's only twelve! She could have be dead! " Sasori's emotion didn't change. He still had this worried

look on his face. " He told me to shut up when I said not to take it out on anyone. I thought he was going to kill someone, so I decided to warn him. " We were in Sasori's room talking about what

happened to Amaya ten minutes ago. At this moment Kakuzu was taking care of her in his room. " So, you did tell him that he can't attack members right? Because now that Amaya is living here

with us, she is a part of the now another special part of the Akatsuki. "

**Sasori's P.O.V**

My eye's widened. Who knows what might happen to Hidan. He might get kicked out of the Akatsuki! " Uh...Konan...do you know how Hidan or Amaya would feel about this? " She shook her

head no and went to the door. " When it comes to Hidan's feelings, I don't care." Then she left with a slam of the door. I had mixed feelings about this. I never even spoke to Amaya, but I have

known Hidan for a while. He can be annoying most of the time, but he's still someone I can talk to when I'm upset.

**Hidan's P.O.V**

' Pein told me I had to go to my room, clean myself up, and think about all the extra time I'm gonna lose with all the new missions he's going to assign me. ' I sighed when I started to open the door.

Hopefully Kakuzu wouldn't be in there. But of course though, he was...with that girl on his bed. Her hair was washed and wet, she had another dress like her other one, but this time it was

blue, and she had all the blood that covered her arms cleaned off. Kakuzu looked at me when he heard the door open. Then he gave me this look. A look that made me so scared, I felt like

screaming little like a girl. Just like Deidara did when he first saw my scythe. " K-Kakuzu I know your mad at me, but I didn't mean to do it. " He started to stand up and he made his voice deep and scary. " Then why did you do it? " I

backed up on the door to try to get away from him. It didn't work. He grabbed my neck and pulled me up. _" When I bring her back to Konan's room, I'm _

_going to kill you._ _"_ He dropped me on the floor and I fell hard. " Ow! My ! " When he came back from picking up Amaya on his bed, he glared at me. " I'll do worse to when I come back. " I

got up and hugged him when he got closer to the door. " Please forgive me Kakuzu! I got over what you did." He didn't look at my face. " What I did didn't compare to this. "He walked out of the room,

leaving me to think about what else I could have done except of hurting Amaya.

**Kakuzu's P.O.V**

' I don't understand why, but my feelings are starting to take over. I didn't want to be so mean to Hidan a while ago, but it's just that when we hugged... I felt ..._awkward_. ' I was walking down a

hallway going towards Konan's room when I started to think about how I acted earlier. I didn't know if Konan was in her room or not, but I hope she was. I almost dropped Amaya when she moved.

" Kakuzu? " She whispered trying to open her eyes. " Yeah? " Her eyes got wide for a second, then went back to being normal. " What happened? " I held her a little tighter. " Hidan almost killed you. "

I told her looking down. When I told her that, it looked like she was going to cry. " What's wrong. " She blinked away her tears and looked somewhere else. " Nothing... " I smiled a bit. I _definitely _

know the problem now. " You like him don't you? " She nearly fell out of my arms. " N-no! " I laughed at her. " You have a blush on your face that tells me differently. " She looked at me angrily.

" I don't like him! " I put her down. " Of course you don't... " She glared at me. " I do not, never will, and never had liked Hidan! " I played with her hair. " Yeah, keep telling yourself that. " She

glared again. " I don't- " Konan walked by and grabbed Amaya's arm. " Like him. And yes, I do know about this fight. " She looked at Konan with curiosity. " How _do_ you know about this? " Konan smiled. " Your very loud when in denial. " I

smiled at the two. They act like sisters. I thought I should leave when Amaya started screaming at her. Is that how Hidan and I act?

**Hidan's P.O.V**

' Why does he always has to be mean to me? Can't he see that I like him? ' I was sitting in our room crying my eyes out. How come everything I do always hurts me? Now I see it doesn't have to

be physical pain...It can also be emotional... When the door opened, I didn't know what to do. It scared me that someone would see me cry. I felt a little happy though. Kakuzu was at the doorway. He ran to me with a sad look. " Hidan

are you ok? " He asked putting a hand on top of mine. I started to blush. " Yeah. " I put my head on his shoulder.

**Kakuzu's P.O.V**

I realised I was doing it again. Doing things I didn't normally do with Hidan or with anyone else at all. I loved the feeling though. Of being near him. We were friends after all. Well...I guess best

friends now.


	10. Chapter 10

**Konan's P.O.V**

I wonder if there is something happening between Kakuzu and Hidan. They seem different.

I opened my door to go talk to the new (possible) couple. " Hey where are you going? "

Amaya yelled at me from the extra bed she was sitting on. I smiled at her. " I'm going to go talk to

Hidan and Kakuzu about something. " She got up from the bed then sat back down because of the

pain in her legs. " Can I come? " I gave her a curious look. " Why do you want to come? Maybe to

see Hidan? " Her face got red and her voice got louder. " Why would I _ever _want to see him? " I

started to walk out the door a little. " So, you like Kakuzu? " Her face was still red and I knew she

was probably going to yell at me now. Instead though, I saw something different. Amaya folded her

hands. " PLEASE, PLEASE ,PLEASE DON'T TELL! " I jumped when I heard a voice from behind

me. " I promise I won't. " It was Pein. " When did you get here? " I asked. " He was staring at

Amaya. " I just got here when I heard your yelling." Amaya's face turned back to normal, but she

was still blushing. " Now that I know your weakness, I hope your going to be on your best

behaviour. "

**Pein's P.O.V**

I loved the reaction I got. Amaya didn't like the punishment I would give her if she misbehaved. It

was kinda funny. Being angry over someone telling the person you liked that you had a crush on

them. " What's the problem of me telling anyways? " I thought for a second. " Oh wait! He might

black mail you in the end. " She growled at me after I said that. I growled back.

**Amaya's P.O.V**

What the heck! He sounds like a lion! I almost fell backwards on the bed with fear. He's so

creepy! " Ok...then I'll stop. " I told him. He smiled at me and walked towards me. He messed up

my hair and slapped my head. " Good little slave. " Konan rolled her eyes. " Yeah-Well I'm going to

go sneak into people's personal lives! " She pointed at me before she left. " Be nice to Pein. " I

shook my head after she left and closed the door. ' How can I be nice to him when he's not even

nice to me! ' I looked at Pein who was sitting on Konan's bed with his feet on her dresser. He was

looking through her stuff and wsn't paying any attention to me. " Hey slave, go get me something to

eat. " I looked at him wide-eyed. " How can I? I can't even stand right! " He slammed down

whatever what was in his hands." Now I gotta go get crap meyself? " I waited for him to say something else, but he didn't. " Yes, you do. " He sighed and got up to leave the room. " Stay in

here till I come back. " I _hate _him.

**Konan's P.O.V**

I was spying on Hidan and Kakuzu form the door. I was listening to them, but I was sure to be quiet

so they wouldn't know I was here. _" Hidan don't you dare! " Hidan laughed. " Why not Kuzu-kun! I _

_promise I won't be too long! " Kakuzu growled. " Give it back Hidan! " _I smiled. The best guess I

have for this is that Hidan took Kakuzu's mask._ " Heh. I look just like you! " Kakuzu growled. " _

_HIDAN! "_ Here I go! I opened their door to see if I was right. I was! I giggled. " Hidan you _do_ look

like Kakuzu! " Hidan smiled at me with a cute blush. I couldn't see his smile completely. Only some

of it because of the mask was too big on him.

**Kakuzu;s P.O.V**

I can't believe her! How can she just look at him and smile? I covered my mouth. I just _realised _

Konan can see my face. She giggled even more when she saw my entire face. " Konan...don't you

dare tell anyone. " She walked up to Hidan and messed up his hair. I got curious when she got

closer to him. ' What is she doing to him? ' She whispered in his ear and he nodded. I saw her get

really excited. ' What just happened? ' " Konan? " She ran up to me and almost made me fall.

" What-? " Do you like Hidan? " she whispered in my ear. I blushed. " Wha-What? What are you

talking about? " She started to get aggravated. " It's a yes or no question! " I started to panic. " I-I

don't know! " Konan got angry. " ARRGGHHH! Just answer me! Yes or No! " I sighed and

whispered, " Yes. "


	11. Chapter 11

**Midnight-Bunny: I'm just gonna leave these chapters JUST DA WAY THEY ARE!**

**

* * *

**

Amaya's P.O.V

I was scared when Konan came back. She was _excited. _Likeshe knew something that I didn't

know. " Um...Hey Konan. " She gave me a wide smile. " I just got the most amazing information! "

Pein sighed from Konan's bed. " What happened? " he asked trying to sound bored. He had a

small smile on his face that I could clearly see. He can't hide his feelings. See, when we were

alone in this room. We decided to give away our secrets. I told him some of mine, he told me some

of his. He also said he couldn't get into detail with some things. I didn't mind though. If he didn't say

anything I would have never realised this, but he _really _likes Konan. She still had a big smile on her

face. She got up to her bed (ignoring what Pein was looking at) and hugged Pein. She couldn't see

this, but he was blushing. After she let go, she said, " Well...

,

. " Pein and I looked at each other with a confused face.

" So you asked Hidan and Kakuzu what? " Konan sat on her bed next to Pein. " I asked Hidan did

he like Kakuzu and he said yeah, and I asked Kakuzu did he like Hidan and he said yeah. "

Hurt,rejection,and pain ran through me. ' K-Kakuzu likes Hidan? But how? ' Pein saw this, and got

up to hug me. " It's alright. I'm sure Tobi's still available. "

**Konan's P.O.V**

' I felt bad for Amaya. I didn't mean to hurt her by telling her about that. I shouldn't have done that.

Awww! Now she's crying?' " Amaya I'm sorry! I didn't mean to tell you this! " She laughed/cried.

" I-It's ok. " I was a little mad at her though. Pein was _holding _her. It's unfair. I thought they hated

eachother! " Pein can you please let us be alone? " Pein got up, kissed her on the head, and

left. _HIM!_ I sat next to her after he left. " Amaya...It's going to be alright. You know, I really _can_

get you with Tobi. " She smiled at me and wiped away her tears. " It's alright. You really don't have

to do that. " I smiled back. " As a friend, I think I should. " She laughed at me. " Ok..But make sure

he didn't have any sugar! " I thought for a second. " Hmmm...I wonder how you two would look... "

She shook her head. " Nononononono! I was playing! I _DO NOT _want to be with Tobi! " Deidara

came in with a smirk. " Yes you do! " Amaya glared at him. " NO I DON'T! " he laughed at her. "

Keep telling yourself that. " Then he left. " AAAAAUUUUGGGGHHHHH! WHAT IS WRONG WITH

YOU BIT- " I covered her mouth. " Watch your language! " She yelled at me. " SHUT-UP! " I started to get angry. " YOUR ONLY A TWELVE YEAR OLD GIRL, AND YOUR TELLING _ME_ WHAT TO

DO! "

**Kakuzu's P.O.V**

Hidan and I were outside of Konan and Amaya's room, peeking into people's personal lives. It was

pretty nice though. Spending some time alone with Hidan... Knowing when people are around or

not so they can't watch us. Even though we were trying to be as quiet as possible in our hiding

spot, but Hidan kept farting like a monster. I couldn't breathe _at all_. It was horrible that the air was

being destroyed by his _disgusting _natural gas. " Hidan! Stop farting! " I whispered. " I can't

breathe! " He laughed quietly. " It's not my fault! It's that sandwich I ate! " I covered my nose. "

What the heck did you eat? " He farted again._ LOUDLY. _Hidan laughed at his own fart. " Grilled

cheese. " I got scared." HIDANN! YOU IDIOT! " Konan opened the door. ' Oh crap. ' " See ya

Amaya! " Konan yelled angrily. Her face was red, and her hair was let down and messy. ' I think

they were fighting in there... ' Hidan decided to give up on hiding, so he farted _again _while

laughing. Konan turned around and gave us a death glare. We were hiding in a hole Tobi made at

the bottom of the outside of Konan's room. So we were actually hiding in the wall. " _What the are _

_you two doing? " _I started to shake with fear. " SHE'S GONNA KILL US! "


	12. Chapter 12

**Kakuzu's P.O.V**

I was tired,annoyed, and angry. Konan tied Hidan and I up _together_ in a closet. I couldn't see,

_hardly _could breathe, and finally decided I hate me life. " K-Kakuzu? " I sighed. " Yeah Hidan? " I

rested my head on his shoulder. I want to go to sleeeeeep! " Are you mad at me? " he asked.I got

a little worried. Why would I be mad at him? I'm the one who wanted to sneak into Konan's and

Amaya's life. Aww...he sounded so innocent now. Hidan I'm not mad! " I'm not mad at you Hidan.

It's ok. " " B-But you sound mad. " I laughed lightly. " Hidan...if I could look at you right now..I

would show you how I feel about this. "

**Hidan's P.O.V**

' He would show me about how he feels? How does he feel? If he's not mad at me... ' I blushed at

my thoughts. " Kakuzu-kun! " I rubbed myself on his back. " Get me out of this rope! " I felt him

shake his head. " Hidan! I'm tied up too! "

**Kakuzu's P.O.V**

I wasn't feeling relaxed or tired anymore. Now I was feeling angry, and annoyed. Hidan somehow,

shockingly got out. As soon as he did though, he hugged my back. " I'm out! " I laughed at him.

" Hidan I did tell you I was going to do this so... " I got my arms out of the rope and held him.

**Hidan's P.O.V**

I was melting as he held me. This is AWSEOME-TASTIC! I WUV YOU KONAN! " She did this

on purpose. " I whispered. Kakuzu laughed again." She probably did. " I smiled. We were getting

along, alone, and happy. This is the best day ever!

**Amaya's P.O.V**

This is like the best day ever! It was bad at first, but now that I can't do anything, people do work

for me! Konan said that I can get Pein to do anything for me all day! He cooked, cleaned, and did

everything else I wanted him to. "Pein... " He looked my way. " Yes, ? " I sucked my teeth. "

Konan said no bad words! " He laughed at me. " Do I look like I would take orders from Konan? I

am the leader of the Akatsuki! She can't tell me what to do! " I laughed at him. " Yeah, because if

you want to be with her, you'll do whatever you want to do all the time! " He growled at me. " I

thought I told you to never speak of it! " I smirked. " I don't have to take orders from you! Konan

said I can boss you around! " He shook his head. " I'm still leader of this organization! You

definitely can't tell me what to do! Your just a maid! " I shook my head and threw my shoe at him.

" Whatever _leader-sama! _" He growled again. _" Girl, you do that again and I will kill you. " _"

Pein, you do realise I can call Konan to _kill_ you! "

**Konan's P.O.V**

While I was going towards my room again, I heard a lot of yelling. It sounded like Pein and Amaya

were arguing again. ' Looks like someone else will be joining Kakuzu and Hidan... ' I sighed when I

opened my door. Some of my clothes, shoes, and important items were all over the floor. " PEIN,

AMAYA! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TWO DOING IN HERE? " Amaya had a piece of paper

stuck to here face, with a magazine in her hand. Pein had a sock in his hand that he was about to

throw." Nothing..." they both said at the same time. " . " I pointed to the door. Pein got up

and stopped in front of me by the door. He hit my head with my sock,dropped it on the floor, and

left. I rubbed where he hit me. Then I looked at Amaya still on her bed. " Uh...You too. "She looked

at me sadly. " I can't get up... " I smiled brightly and walked up to her. She started yelling and

screaming when I started dragging her outside of the room. " GET THE OFF OF ME! " I gasped

and dropped her, her head hit the ground with a thud." OW! " I put my hands on my hips. " You

are not suppose to say bad things at the base! " She growled at me. " YOU SAY STUFF ALL DA

TIME! "

**Kakuzu's P.O.V**

Hidan and I were walking down the hall, going towards Konan's room. We were going to say

thank you for what she did for us. Hidan and I had never really gotten along until now. If it weren't

for our mission to get Amaya, we both would have slowly been happier together each day. It would

be horrible to wait for the day we would actually be comfortable near each other. " Kakuzu. " I

blinked a few times then looked at a smiling Hidan. " Yes? " I smiled back, not seeing a way I

couldn't. His smile was contagious. He grabbed my arm and held it tight. " I'll never do anything to

Konan again. " I agreed with him." Even though she can be an annoying at times, she really

did help us out today. He snuggled closer to me. " Yeah... " Kisame was walking towards us after

Hidan and I finished talking. I blushed a bright red. He stared at us in shock. " Well look at that. "

He smirked at us. " I never would've thought- " Hidan let go of me and started yelling. He pointed at Kisame angrily. " Tell anyone and I'll tell the entire Akatsuki, you and Itachi were ! " Kisame

blushed. " We were not! " Hidan smirked. " And Kakuzu and I weren't doing anything either. "

Kisame relaxed a little and nodded. " I know you guys weren't. " Hidan smiled at me. " See...no one

knows. " Kisame walked away while glaring at Hidan. I smiled back at Hidan. " Your so mean. " He

held onto my arm again. " That's how I is! " I laughed at him. " How you is? " He nodded. " How I

is... "


	13. Chapter 13

_**A few weeks later...**_

Things have gotten to where Pein had wanted it. Amaya was cleaning the base, and things were

peaceful around the base. Kakuzu and Hidan were getting along _really _well. They sometimes did

things friends weren't suppose to do.

**Amaya's P.O.V**

I think I'm obsessed with yaoi. Lately, Hidan and Kakuzu been doing a lot of things. I had to wash

their sheets. I shivered a bit. Of course I did like yaoi, but when it came to cleaning up the mess

they leave behind...well that's a different story. When I told Konan about what they do when their

alone...she said to not worry about it, that it'll pass. I'm starting to think that that was a filthy lie.

" Amaya! " I blushed at Hidan's voice. I was supposed to be cleaning the basement downstairs, but

instead I was still folding Sasori and Deidara's clothes. When I thought about what Kakuzu and

Hidan would do (EVERY NIGHT). I would be distracted for almost half an hour."AMAYA! " I

jumped. " C-Coming! " I put down what was in my hands and ran outside the door. When I came

into their room, I blushed darkly. Kakuzu was holding a naked Hidan with nothing covering him

but the new sheets I washed for them. I covered my eyes with my hands. " Hi-Hidan...why are you

naked? " I heard him laugh. " Why do you think? " He laughed again. " But seriously, I need you to

help me out with a problem. I felt someone's hands on mine. I look up at Kakuzu pulling my hands

down. Kakuzu wasn't wearing his masks anymore around the base. I was happy when he finally was

comfortable near others. " I'm going to be on a mission that requires me to be alone. And I need you

to take care of Hidan." I looked at Hidan and he smiled. " So you want me to cook and clean for

him? " He smiled at me again. " No,no! I need you to, " He came close to my ear and whispered, 

" I need you to keep him happy. " I raised an eyebrow. " What? " He slapped his head. " I want you

to make sure he's smiling and loving life. If I come back and he's unhappy, I'm gonna destroy you. "

I was getting scared. Who knows what Hidan likes. What if he wants me to fall off a cliff? Or-Or

what if he wants me to feed Zetsu! " Amaya! " I jumped again. " Yeah? " Kakuzu hugged me

tightly. " Remember what I said.

**Hidan's P.O.V**

' I did usually get jealous when Kakuzu touched other people. Especially Amaya. She enjoyed it the

most. Well...in a lovingly kind of way. Everyone else only thought of it as Kakuzu being their

friend. But no! She had to enjoy it like he was her boyfriend! ' I glared at Amaya as she blushed.

She probably thought that hug was magical.

Later on as Kakuzu left, I decided to get over my anger and speak to her. She did like me after all.

" Amaya! " I begged. She looked at me curiously. " Yes, Hidan? " I smirked at her. " Can you come

to the bathroom to me? I need you to do something for me. " I walked to the bathroom, trying not to

laugh. She was blushing like crazy when I said bathroom.

**Amaya's P.O.V**

I hate Hidan! He probably just wants to tease me again because I like him! " Hidan? " He stopped in

front of the bathroom door. " Yes? " I walked up a little. " Are you planning something? " I jumped

when he burst out laughing. I knew he was going to do something stupid to me! " Your such a

horrible person! Do you always have to be so mean to me! " He stopped laughing and looked at

me serious-like. " No. " he said in a deep voice. I started laughing at him. " Hidan your so stupid! "

To me, when I say stupid I mean it in a good way.

Afterwards, we started confessing. We started talking about who we had a secret crush on, what

we did when no one was looking, and others. I blushed from embarrassment when Hidan laughed at

my secret crush back in the old village. His name was Daichi. " He laughed so hard, his face was

turning red. " Daichi? As in great wisdom? " He took a deep breath and wiped his tears.

" Whew...oh...oh that was amazing. " I crossed my arms. " What's so bad about someone being

called Daichi? " He started to laugh at me again, then got really serious again. " It rhymes with

Itachi. A.K.A Weasel boy. " I sucked my teeth with a smile. " Your so mean. "

**-Pein's P.O.V-**

I smiled up at Konan. " That girl has been way too into thought lately. She needs something to make

her happy. " Konan put her hands on her hips. " Pein she has a name. And I agree. She does need

something to make her happier. " I watched the concentration on her face. I got scared and jumped

as she snapped her fingers. I saw her smirk evilly. Which made me smirk. " Or someone... "


	14. Chapter 14

**Pein's P.O.V**

Konan and I were evilly talking about our plan. Konan decided that we needed to wait until Kakuzu

came back to ask him about that ' special someone ' for Amaya. I disagreed with her. " I don't want

to wait though! " I stomped my feet and crossed my arms childishly. She slapped me upside the

head. " We are going to wait. " She pointed in my face angrily. " You are to wait here and do your

work until Kakuzu comes back. "

**Konan's P.O.V**

I knew that Pein could get childish at times, but not like this. He folded his legs and fell flat on the

floor. I covered my mouth when I saw that. " What the Pein? " He giggled awkwardly. " Who's

Pein...? " I backed up feeling scared. " P-Pein...your sounding like Orochimaru now..." I kept

backing up. " PEIN! "

**Hidan's P.O.V**

I understand how Kakuzu could be friends with her. She is pretty cool. She fell in love with this kid

named Daichi though. Heh, heh... Daichi. Last night she told me that Diachi reminded her of

Kakuzu ( for some reason... ).Well...he did have tan skin. But it was a little lighter than Kakuzu's.

He also didn't have the same hair. It was shaved. When she showed me his picture...I tried not to

giggle. But they did look cute together. Right now, we were playing a video game. Not realising at

all that Kakuzu will be coming home soon. I blushed when she hugged me. I really am starting to

like her. As a friend. NOT as anything else. I pushed her off my bed when I heard the door open.

Zetsu was in the doorway. " Well,Well. What do we have here? Somebody cheating on their

boyfriend maybe? " I took out my scythe from under my bed. " No! I don't like a twelve year old! "

I saw Kakuzu push past Zetsu. " Thank god. I was about to kill you. " I sat on Kakuzu's bed and

hugged him. " Don't even think about it... " Amaya stood up. She could hardly stand up straight

still. I do feel bad about when I hurt her. It wasn't my fault my anger went out of control. It was this

stupid,s 's fault. " Kakuzu. " He slapped my back hard. " Hold on Hidan. I got something I

have to take care of. " I almost moaned at the pain on my back. It felt so good. I couldn't do that in

front of Amaya though. I laughed lightly at myself. ' What the do I care? '

**Kakuzu's P.O.V**

I smiled at Amaya. She was still trying to stand on the bed. I came really close to her ear. " My

Hidan isn't happy. " I felt her panic. She started stuttering talking about how Zetsu did it. I laughed

at her fear and pulled away from her. " Calm down, calm down. I didn't mean to scare you. " She

smiled at me and punched me playfully. " You two are so mean! " I gave her a tight hug. " I missed

you two. " I messed up her hair and Hidan hugged me from behind. I almost fell on top of her when

he did that. I started laughing when he was breathing in my ear like a maniac. " How about we do a

little something while Amaya's here. Show her what she has to clean up every night. " I took his

arms off of me. " WHAT? " Amaya screamed trying her best to back away from us on the bed.

Hidan wrapped his legs around my waist. When Amaya gave him a disgusted look, he had to act

stupid. " What? " I slapped my forehead. " Hidan honey?~ " He played in my hair. " Yes?~ " " Have

you ever thought? " He hugged me. " Yes?~ " " That maybe she doesn't like seeing us like this? "

Hidan got off of me and sat next to Amaya on his bed. " Do you really think so? " I smiled at him.'

He is such an idiot sometimes. ' Amaya nodded her head. " I do like you both...and it is kinda sad to

see you two like that. But also kinda- " Hidan got comfortable on his bed. " ? " I watched

Amaya's blush grow. I started laughing at them. Hidan always got the reaction he wanted. I stopped

laughing when I heard a knock on the door. " Amaya. " I looked at Amaya and Hidan on his bed.

They were laughing and having a good time until they heard someone call Amaya's name. " Yes

Sasori? " " Pein wants you to go back to work now. " She got up with a sigh. It was still a little hard

for her to walk. But she's ok. When Amaya left, Sasori decided to stay for a bit. " Pein and Konan

are planning something for Amaya. I heard them talking on my way to Pein's office." I was sitting

next to Hidan, wondering what their plan would be. " Kill her off? " Hidan asked. I punched his arm

and covered his mouth. " If you get anything, tell us. " He nodded at me. " I'll try. "


	15. DA ENDING!

**Sasori's P.O.V**

Right now, Deidara and I were spying on Pein. When I told Deidara about my secret mission, he

wanted to help. So here we are. Deidara was watching Pein's every move, telling me all about it on

his cell. We were texting the information we have gotten. I was in the kitchen talking to Konan,

cellphone under the table." So do you see anything wrong with Amaya? " I asked, trying to keep

no emotion in my face. She smiled at me. " Well she has been- " She stopped talking when Amaya

walked by. " Let's talk about this in my room. " When she started walking down the hall I rolled my

eyes and put my cellphone in my cloak pocket. We were walking towards her room together when I

got a text from Deidara. He said that Pein was looking at some mission papers that had Amaya's

name on it. I smiled happily and told him to get all of the information he could. Konan opened her

door and let me in. We sat on her bed across from each other." Like I was saying. Amaya has been

too much into thought. She's not finishing her work on time lately. " My eye started twitching. " Do

you have a way for her to focus more? " She had a cup of tea in her hand. She sipped it, then put it

down on her lap. " Yes, I actually do. I was wondering if we could have something or someone

keeping her focused. " I forgot that I was suppose to show no emotion so I looked at her interested.

" Like a video game that she can't play until she's finished with her work? " She nodded at me.

" Yeah." I smiled at her and got up from the bed. " Well, I'll see you later Konan. " She sipped more

tea and waved goodbye.

As soon as I left I texted Deidara the information I got. He told me Pein said that whatever

they were gonna bring so Amaya can be focused isn't an object, but a person. ' Deidara how do you

know that? ' I asked. A few seconds later he told me, ' _When I was stalking Pein's every move, I got _

_caught. So he asked me what did I want, and I asked him about his plans for Amaya. ' _I slapped my

head. ' It would be like you to be caught. ' ' _Shut up... ' _

**Deidara's P.O.V**

I sighed. Sasori's so mean to me... But I like him anyway. I almost screamed when Itachi sat next to

me at the kitchen table. " Hello their Deidara. " I turned around so I wouldn't have to look at him. "

Shut up Uchiha. " I heard him laugh." Why do you always have to be like that? What happened

between us is in the past. " I pounded my fists on the table at him angrily. " Just because it's in the

past doesn't mean I still don't like you! " He smiled at me which made me angrier. I didn't realise

there was a cup on the table the next time I hit it. Amaya was washing the dishes when the cup

spilled out whatever was in it. I saw exactly what Pein meant. She wasn't paying any attention to it.

She wasn't even cleaning the dishes. "Amaya. " Itachi and I said at the same time. We glared at each

other. But instead he had a smile. " Amaya! " I yelled. She turned around almost dropping the dish

in her hand.

_**The Week After**_

Things were getting worse for Amaya. She hardly did any work at all. She would always hang out

with Kakuzu and Hidan, she even watches them ' have fun ' sometimes. She didn't know this, but

Kisame and Itachi were going on a mission to go get that one thing that'll keep her focused. At first,

Pein thought Kakuzu knew someone she liked. He didn't know who she liked at all. Not any of

friends, or boys that she liked.

**Flashback**

_Pein sent Kakuzu to his office hoping to get what he wanted. " Hello Kakuzu. " Kakuzu sat down in _

_a chair. " Good morning leader-sama." Pein tapped on his desk. " _

_So...Do you know anyone that Amaya possibly likes in the village? " You would think that Kakuzu _

_was listening completely...but he wasn't. Instead, everything came out like this. _

" _? " He blinked twice at Pein. " What? " _

_Pein slapped his head. " DO YOU KNOW ANYONE THAT AMAYA IS FRIENDS WITH AND OR _

_LIKES? " Kakuzu nodded his head keeping hope in Pein's mind, then he shook his head. " No. " _

_Pein pointed to the door. " Get out. "_

**End Flashback**

That was the most unsuccessful moment in his life. Soon he did get some info from Hidan. When

Pein told Zetsu that he wanted him to look up the boy Amaya liked, he was glad that Zetsu actually

got a picture. So now, Itachi and Kisame are out to get that Daichi, since Kakuzu just went out on a

mission.

**Tobi's P.O.V**

Tobi was walking into Zetsu's room, where Amaya was at. Tobi was suppose to trick her into saying

good things about Daichi when Kisame and Itaachi-san got here. " Amaya-chan! " She turned

around and smiled at Tobi. "Yes Tobi? " Tobi took her arm so she couldn't fix Zetsu's bed. Tobi was

going to take her to the doorway in the kitchen where cousin was waiting. " Um...Tobi? " I looked

back at a curious Amaya. " Where are we going? "

**Amaya's P.O.V**

What Tobi said next scared me. " To your future! " What the heck is that suppose to mean? " Tobi

stopped running when we got to the doorway in the kitchen, " Amaya-chan...what do you like about

Daichi? " I smiled and closed my eyes. " Well, I love his eyes. Their brown like a little

darker. I also like how sweet he is. When he wants to, he could be the nicest person in the world. " I

opened my eyes to see Tobi jumping and clapping his hands. " What would you do if you saw him

right now? " I let myself slide down the wall. " I would go insane. " I looked at Tobi again as he

pulled someone inside the kitchen. It was Itachi and Kisame with a bag at their feet. For some

reason, Itachi was watching me with a smirk. Kisame too. Then I saw the bag move. I raised an

eyebrow as something came out of it. A person? D-D-D-D- " DAICHI! " He looked up at me

from the ground confused. " You _love _me? " I panicked. He heard!


End file.
